Slip Away
by whentheresawill
Summary: Thrown into cages, Will and Alyss are captured by a mad man out for revenge. Alone and starving, the couple are faced with an even bigger problem. Alyss is pregnant. WARNING: Some adultish content. First long fic.


**So here it is. The story i have been envisioning in my head for quite a long time. I had so so much fun writing it. I cried, and smiled. IT broke my heart, yet warmed my heart at the same time. I just hope you enjoy it as much as i did.**

 **And without further ado...**

* * *

"Are you okay?"

It wasn't the first time he asked the question. And it sure as hell wasn't going to be the last. Will felt his hand being gently squeezed, then heard Alyss' voice.

"I'm alright." She sounded exhausted and her voice came out a hoarse whisper.

Alyss was anything but alright. and Will knew it. It had been two weeks since they had been ambushed and thrown into cells.

 _Strange,_ Alyss thought, _how just a simple walk in the woods could take such a drastic turn. Even so much as putting your life in danger._

The capture had obviously been planned. Another one of those people what decided to take but their bottled-up anger onto innocent people.

Jarl was his name. He had a run in with the Ranger Will less than a year ago, when he and his group of bandit misfits decided to grab and have fun with poor women in the middle of the night. Will had successfully stopped the sickening crime, yet Jarl, unknown to others, escaped. Over the course of months, the man had formed a new group of outlaws, and was ready to cause all sorts of trouble. But he was was only out for one person, and the was Redmont's favorite young Ranger. The man was mentally imbalanced. He had his own vision of the world and reality and fantasy clashed in his mind. His wife had died a tragic death in a fire that past year, and Jarl was so distraught and shocked that his anger made him crazy. He weaved a story in his mind that Will Treaty started the fire, and purposefully murdered his wife. When in reality, Will has only trying to save her, and failed.

It was Halt that was on Jarl's case, his job to track down the criminal and bring him into account. And Will was sure that by now his mentor was close to catching the sick man.

 _I just hope he finds us too,_ he thought silently.

He squeezed Alyss' hand once more. If only he could hold her in his arms.

They were in a two-cell storage room. The cells were divided by bars so Will could see her, he could hold her hand, but the bars were too close together for him the even put his arms through. So he stayed by her side, talking occasionally, but they never let go of each others hands.

* * *

Alyss tensed and coughed. SHe was always aware of the unborn heart beating inside her, thinking that if she held herself rigid, the baby wouldn't slip away. It was her metaphorical way of holding on, of believing that nothing could harm what she carried with her. She now knew what Jarl wanted. THe the man was sick, he was smart. He wouldn't be satisfied if he just killed the Ranger Wills beloved, but he would break her. Alyss didn't even think he was going to kill her at all. Though the twisted man had taken to inflicting pain on Will, the whiplashes in his chest and back, and the bruises on his face making it obvious, Jarl didn't lay a finger on Alyss.

HE did however, virtually starve her. Providing only the smallest morsels of food, Alyss knew that this wasn't enough nutrition for her body, let alone the body inside her.

 _Speaking of food_ , Alyss looked up as the storage door opened and admitted the prison guard. The man was holding two small trays of food in his hands. "Food," was an apple, a piece of stale bread, and some water and she silently groaned, her hunger was almost taking over her.

The man noticed that Will and Alyss were holding hands, and frowned. The contact between the couple obviously provided comfort, and comfort was unacceptable when you're a prisoner, wasn't it?

"Hey!" He barked. "Move away from each other!"

Alyss began to releasing Will's hand, but the Ranger gripped tightly to it, refusing to let go. He looked straight into the guard's eyes.

"Then why don't you come in and make us?"

His voice dripped venom, and his eyes were icy. The man nervously looked away from his menacing glare.

"Whatever," he mumbled. Holding hands didn't do any harm anyways. He slid the food platters into the small spaces under the bars of their cells, stood quickly, going for the door outside. Before he left, he turned and smiled evilly.

"Enjoy," his voice full of sarcasm. Then he closed the door to sit on his post for another long hour.

Only when the man the man left did Will reach for the contents that was to be his dinner, and Alyss slowly followed suit. Like he always did, he gave most of his food to Alyss, much to her disapproval. He left half of the apple and some water to himself, because though Alyss needed it more, Will would be the one to get them out of the prison, a he needed his energy. Alyss knew that Will spent most nights, keeping his body as fit as he could, with exercises she felt wasn't really necessary. She mentioned his to him once, while he was doing pushups, but he only dismissed her saying that every little thing would help.

Alyss sighed miserably once more as she chewed idly at her stale, tasteless, unnourishing bread. Will looked at her quickly and felt the awful feeling of helplessness. There was only two thing spinning in his mind. An escape, and making sure Alyss wouldn't lose their child. And that the moment, he was unable to do both. He reached forward to stroke her cheek, catching a stray tear that fell from her once bright gray eyes.

"Trust me," he whispered to her. "If I could do something, i would in a heartbeat."

* * *

Alyss woke.

She felt a terrible cramping feeling in her gut, and had a wave of panic.

 _Be watchful of abdominal pain_ she remembered her her mid-wife tell her. _Those are warning signs of losing your baby._

Alyss sat straighter. It was night, she could tell from the small barred window at the top

of the storage room throwing moonlight into their cells. She looked to Will's cell and saw him sleeping, his head resting on the wall and his legs slightly up, similar to the position she was sleeping in. She wondered if he-

Alyss gasped when she felt another flash of unbearable pain in her side. She sat cringing for about half a minute, and when in subsided, she could still feel the uncomfortable pain in her lower regions. She knew exactly what was happening. The moment she was dreading was here, and there was nothing she could do about it. She felt an overwhelming sense of despair but held herself from crying. She didn't want to wake to Will. She didn't want him to witness what was going to happen.

Once again she felt the pain and her thoughts diminished. For what seemed like hours, Alyss sat alone through the terrible pain, emotionally and physically. Her heart hurt to know she would lose the baby she so desperately held on to.

Then she her eyes widened when she felt it, the feeling that confirmed that she lost her baby.

Blood trailed down the side of her legs and onto the hard prison floor. Then more blood, and more cramps, then Alyss felt in horror, _tissue, and placenta._ This time she couldn't help but let out a loud sob. And once she let it out once, she lost her control, and couldn't stop the tears and crying that came over her.

Will instantly woke, and for a moment didn't know what caused him to wake from his dreamless sleep. But when he heard Alyss crying next to him, he turned and his heart sank in despair. He could see the blood begin to pool on the floor, and he could see Alyss, head in hands, close to wailing.

"Oh Alyss." His voice was shaking, and full of sadness. She looked up into his eyes, and his heart broke when he saw how tortured she was. Her sobs caused him to tear up. But he wouldn't cry, right now wasn't the time for him to break down. It wasn't going to help the situation in any way.

He didn't know what to do. Never in his life did he feel so many negative feelings at once. He was angry and upset, horribly sorrowful and so overwhelmingly helpless. He didn't know what to say to her. He couldn't hold her, or kiss her, or comfort her, and even if he could, he couldn't stop her from losing the baby.

So he just held her hand. While she cried, he held on. When her tears stopped but her sobs kept coming, he held on. When the blood stopped, he still held her hand. When she finally closed her eyes and her hand fell limp in his, his grip on her hand hadn't left.

That night, as he silently mourned for their lost child, his thoughts diverted into anger and desperation. Desperation to leave the hell they were trapped as his mind worked, he finally had an idea. His brilliant mind finally had a plan of escape. Ironic, how the tragedy of their loss, created the perfect escape plan.

 _We're leaving,_ He thought grimly. _And we are leaving now._

* * *

The next morning, Will was still going over his plan, making sure he had all the details. As the sun rose, Will started hearing commotion outside.

Men were yelling and running in a frenzy. Curiously, he wondered what was going on. But his thoughts left him when he saw Alyss waking up. He saw her the depressed expression on her face and didn't wait to tell her his plan. She nodded in understanding and agreement but said nothing. Will took her hand and laid kisses on it lovingly, promising her it would be over soon in an attempt to comfort her. She smiled weakly at him, genuinely appreciating his efforts, but her lip couldn't help but slightly tremble.

Only minutes later did the guard come in, and Will was surprised. He was even more surprised when he saw no food tray in his hands. He once again wondered what was going on. But Alyss had already but his plan to action. She let out a high pitched scream and started wailing.

"MY BABY!" she shrieked. "I LOST MY BABY!"

The guard started. He looked closer into the girl's cell, and gagged as he saw blood and other substances spewed on the floor. He glanced at the other young man's cell and saw that he had his knees pulled up and his head down. _Probably tired of the girl's screams,_ he thought inwardly.

"Please help me!" She cried out again. The guard winced at the sheer loudness of her screams. At this rate, their rescuers were sure to find them.

Ranger Halt was outside. Along with another Ranger, Gilan was his name, they had tracked down Jarl's whereabouts, and were currently fighting the fools that decided to go against them. Yet they couldn't find where Will or Alyss were held captive.

The storage was hidden in the trees, a little way from the camp. The prison guard was sent to make sure that, if Halt was to find them, he wouldn't do so without getting through him first. But now this poor girl's screams were a target.

"Shut up!" He barked at her in an attempt to keep her quite. But she glared at him through tears.

"At..at least give me a...a bucket." She said between sobs.

Confused, the guard wondered what she meant. But then understood when he saw her heave and retch.

Quickly he looked around the room, and found a pail lying against the wall. He grabbed it, and went for the cell door, but hesitated. He looked again into the Ranger's cell, and saw him in the same position. Satisfied that he wouldn't do any harm, the guard opened the door and walked in.

Will looked up slightly, and watched as the man moved forward to set the pail down in front of Alyss. Tense and ready, he waited for the right moment...the moment the man came close enough to the bars.

There! He shot forward, reaching his hands though the bars, and grabbed the man by the throat. He pulled the man back against the bars, and held him in a strong choke hold. The man struggled desperately, kicking and trying to pull Will's hands away, but already he was starting to see black, fell in a heap on the hard cell floor.

Once he was on the ground, Alyss quickly came forward and checked his belt, pulling out his knife and his keys. She came out of her cell and immediately went to Will's. He moved aside as she opened the door, and she gave a small cry of relief when he came forward to embrace her. But the hug was cut short, and Alyss didn't feel the comfort. They still had to escape after all.

Will went to the storage door and cautiously peered outside. Past the trees he could see the many tents lined in rows. He was surprised to see that everything was deserted. There were no men about. He couldn't hear any voices nor any sounds of people walking about.

He softly called his companion forward. As she came to stand beside him, she looked around and her face mirrored the confusion he felt inside.

"Where has everybody gone?" Voicing the question they both had in mind.

Will shook his head slowly.

"Just as well I guess," He said resignedly. "Makes things easier for us."

"Too easy" Alyss was uncertain.

Will nodded in agreement. There had to be someone around here. They couldn't have just left all their equipment and fled. Unless...

All of a sudden, the couple heard fast hoof beats coming towards them. Will's heart sank. Of course it was too easy. He held tighter to the knife Alyss had given to him, ready for an attack

But as he turned around, he was faced with something totally different.

"Halt!" Alyss cried out, turning to run towards their oncoming rider. Will was filled with a wave of pure relief. And he gave a small laugh as he followed after her slowly.

As Halt approached closer to the young couple, he felt the same feeling that his protege had. After the many days looking for Will and Alyss, he had begun to feel very discouraged. Bad thoughts had flooded his mind, and the thought that they were alive brought overwhelming relief in his heart. But as he looked closer, he frowned as he noticed that they were not in good shape. Will's face was badly bruised, and the older Ranger could see a glimpse of what looked like whip slashes through the rips in his shirt. Alyss, he noticed with some alarm, had blood all over her dress, and for a second he wondered how the pregnant girl had dealt with the capture.

But as he jumped down from Abelard and ran and embraced them both, tears streaming down his face, he could only say two words.

"Thank God"

* * *

It was over. Jarl and his band of baddies were all sent to prison for the many charges against them. Gilan had gone back home to Whiteby fief. The second they got to Redmont, Alyss was sent to the infirmary to be cared and cleaned properly. Halt insisted that Will came with him to his apartment, where Pauline comforted and mother henned him. Now that all the action was done, it had finally sunk into Will that he and Alyss had lost their child. It settled terribly in his heart, and he couldn't help but shed tears while the Courier held him tightly. Later that day Alyss had been released from the infirmary and joined the three of them in the cozy apartment. They ended up staying for dinner, than coffee, and when it got too late the older couple insisted they stay the night.

That night, Alyss sat on the bed in the spare bedroom her mind deep in thought. When she went to physician's, her midwife had told her that her miscarriage didn't mean that she couldn't have another child. At that news, Alyss felt much relieved. She had always thought that if she lost a baby once, she was no longer able to hold weight. The thought that she had another chance raised her spirits high. She wondered what Will thought of that. Would he be eager to try again, or would he be reluctant in fear of losing another child?

At that moment Will walked into the room. He looked at her sitting on the bed and gave her a small smile. He took his shirt off before crawling in wit her. She came closer to him and leaned her head on his chest, putting her arm across his body. His own arms went around hers, and they sat like that for many moments, just cuddling.

Feeling an enormous amount of comfort, Alyss decided to finally say what was on her mind.

"Im sorry, Will"

The words took him aback, and for a second, the Ranger didn't know what to say. He knew she was referring to the loss of the baby, but saw no reason for her to apologize to him.

"Don't ever want to hear you apologize to me," his voice wasn't harsh. "Nothing that happened was you're fault."

He squeezed her tighter and left a lingering kiss on her forehead.

Alyss was always a very sure person. She was rarely uncertain of herself, and if she was, she made sure it wasn't apparent. But at the moment, she had such feeling of doubt and uncertainty that she said something very out of character.

"Would you still want to have children with me?" Her question was genuine and emotional.

Once again, Will was stunned by the unexpected question. He stood straighter and pulled Alyss up with him, looked straight into her eyes.

"I love you." His voice was forceful and sincere. "And even if you couldn't bear another child, I would still love you."

Alyss swallowed but said nothing. Will continued.

"You are my family. And the thought of having children with you would be a dream come to reality. The thought of having little people running around our house thrills me. But I couldn't imagine having any of that without you. All I want...is to be happy. With you."

He flushed a little at how cliche he sounded, but Alyss just smiled. _He just makes me so god-damn happy,_ she thought before slowly coming forward to kiss him.

"I am so in love with you..." She whispered. Will gave her an endearing smile before they kissed again.

* * *

 **I FINISHED! I REALLY FINISHED. Wow. TBH the end was pretty cheesy, but I personally loved it. I hope you cried, at least felt a bit of emotion, because I definitely did. Please don't forget to review because i love me some comments. Hopefully I'll start a 100 theme story like i always wanted. Let me know...should I? Thanks lots and lots. xoxo**

 **Ranger Addict**


End file.
